ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Detective Branch
Fan-made cards in YGOPro You can try asking on the LionHeartKIng wiki, they have someone who knows how to. -- 10:54, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :I know some good scripters with whom they might put some time with your cards, but sadly finals come. Side note: I don't know how to script. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:04, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Branch, I know this comes to be late since my last reply, but on my wiki there is an actual project (it just has started to work in the last few minutes since I started typing this thing) which will help you get your cards coded. Link is here: http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HiroKing/YGOPRO_Card_Request (note you can only request 1 card to be coded per person, and a maximum is 3 each day. As we speak, I already requested 1). LionHeartKIng (talk) 21:08, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, this account (the one you have) applies to all wikis, so you can freely post on my wiki with this account. LionHeartKIng (talk) 21:30, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, choose one of them. The other will be made on another idea. He clearly stated a maximum of 1 request per person, and a maximum 3 per day total. LionHeartKIng (talk) 21:38, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::So, it's me again. I saw it quite late, on Devil's Entertainment, the following: ::::: :::::So, I was like "I can volunteer him to do it, but I don't know the full list of cards for each archetype". Can you provide that said list so that I will make the templates for all these 3 archetypes? LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:57, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah that would be great! I also made another 3 new archetypes in my newest booster pack if you wanna try out those too. I'll give you a list of them. Glowson Completed Cards- Glowson Warrior, Glowson Knight, Glowson Harpist, & Glowson Violinist. Uncompleted- Glowson Bear, Glowson Bird, Glowson Mole, Glowson Shaman, Glowson Predator, Glowson Entertainer, Glowson Archer. C.K. Completed Cards- Crystal Bones, C.K. Dagger & Pistols, C.K. Fat Princess, C.K. Magma Bear, C.K. Shadow Archer, C.K. Shove. Uncompleted Cards- C.K. Thunder Bass Performinja Completed Cards- Performinja Bo-Dog, Performinja Firerush Pig, Performinja Kite Kat, Performinja Sneaky Snake, Performinja Surprise, Performinja Smoke Magician. Uncompleted Cards- Performinja Acrobatic Monkey, Performinja Shield Clam, Performinja Master Tortoise, Performinja Apprentice Magician, Performinja Rollcall, Performinja Retaliation, Performinja Retreat. Detective Branch (talk) 20:51, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. But two things: What is Seventh Sense you were talking about in your 2 sets? Is it a fanfic and you need help with the card section? And two, do you have a Discord account? Mine is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LHK)#0841. I think we can contact there as well. LionHeartKIng (talk) 21:09, August 20, 2017 (UTC) So, I Noticed You Made Fanon Versions Of Existing Cards Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:55, October 7, 2017 (UTC) That is a brilliant idea! I don't know why I didn't think of doing that myself. Keep up the good work! Thank you very much! Detective Branch (talk) 14:34, October 7, 2017 (UTC) lol dude why are you powercreeping the Dimensional Dragons -- 23:35, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I got mah needs. Lol. Also I have been inspired by the anime I have been watching XD. (Detective Branch (talk) 23:42, October 21, 2017 (UTC)) Do you have Discord? Here's the discord server for the wiki: https://discord.gg/Yzd4hK5, you could have a better line of contact with us this way. Hawkatana (talk) 20:20, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Well, mind if I make my own Enchant Monsters here? LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:53, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Blackwing Cards The Blackwing cards I made aren't bogus and saying it like that is rude Cdswalkthrough (talk) 17:33, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Can I create Enchant Monsters? I wanted to created an Enchant version of Borreload Dragon, so can I do that please?--Red243 (talk) 18:36, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi, can I make Enchant Monsters for the VRAINS cast or you have ideas for them ready? The Nepfessor (talk) 15:55, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Archetype Templates Hey, could try using the Archetype Templates for the cards you make? It's makes it easier to navigate an entire archetype like that and leaves much fewer . Slipmcripfist (talk) 02:47, August 22, 2019 (UTC)